rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:Misterr/Arhiva 1
Bun venit, acum ai statutul de administrator. Acest proiect are nevoie de utilizatori noi şi în special de cei care o au pe limba română ca limba maternă (eu din păcate nu o vorbesc foarte corect pentru că m-am născut şi încă locuiesc în străinătate şi nu prea au mai rămas alţi utilizatori pe aici). Sper că, acum fiind administrator, ai posibilitatea să lucrezi liniştit pe aici. --Bucurestean 4 februarie 2010 18:18 (UTC) Salut Salut, Misterr si bine ai venit! Iti urez o sedere cat mai placuta aici si contributii cat mai multe si mai bune. --Mocu dp. 7 februarie 2010 17:09 (UTC) :Stiu... a fost la inceput o activitate cum nu-ti poti imagina pe aici, dar, mai apoi, s-a cam dus... Eu sunt aici de la inceputul proiectului, impreuna cu Alex, dar nu mai am timp sa ma mai ocup de asta, doar mai supraveghez din cand in cand "din umbra", mai sterg cate o pagina, chestii de genul asta. --Mocu dp. 7 februarie 2010 17:14 (UTC) ::Petru a plecat de mult timp. Eu mai vorbesc cu el pe mess, dar nu am vorbit cu el despre RoWikicity si nici nu cred ca ar vrea sa se intoarca. Nici el nu cred ca are prea mult timp. Oricum, sa stii ca daca vrei sa faci ceva, inclusiv pagini noi sau altceva, esti liber sa o faci. --Mocu dp. 7 februarie 2010 17:19 (UTC) Nu cred. Nu conteaza chiar atat de mult daca esti administrator, birocrat sau mai stiu eu ce. Ca asa, si mie mi-ar fi trebuit retrase , dar nu face nimic rau si nu ne deranjeaza. --Mocu dp. 7 februarie 2010 17:26 (UTC) :Nu mai stiu... Trebuie sa fie o pagina in gen MediaWiki:....., dar nu o mai stiu. --Mocu dp. 7 februarie 2010 17:36 (UTC) ::Gata, votat. --Mocu dp. 7 februarie 2010 17:42 (UTC) Chiar crezi că ţi se va da statutul de admin, deja aştept cu nerăbdare răspunsul olandezilor, o să fie surprinşi că are cineva curajul să întrebe aşa ceva :P --Bucurestean 8 februarie 2010 20:45 (UTC) : Uite că deja au răspuns la întrebarea ta: You don't need MediaWiki access to modify your edit toolbar. If you take a look at Help:Custom edit buttons, you can add your own buttons across all of Wikia. '' --Bucurestean 8 februarie 2010 21:01 (UTC) Blocare Nu cred ca se impune blocarea din prima a unui utilizator care a introdus informatii in limba rusa. Exista mesaje de avertizare sau il poti avertiza chiar tu pe pagina de discutii, dar nu-l bloca din prima doar pentru atat. --Mocu dp. 9 februarie 2010 17:49 (UTC) Vorbeşti neerlandeza? Vedeam că scriai neerlandeză undeva în acest wiki :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 14:01 (UTC) :Bine! Încerc vorbi română, dar este greu :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 14:32 (UTC) ::Nu te mai cred. Eşti român, neamţ, olandez, sau ce...?--Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:41 (UTC) :::Dar unde ai învăţat tu olandeză atuncea, sau foloseşti un translator? >:) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:44 (UTC) ::::Nu folosesc un translator :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:45 (UTC) :::::Se refera la mine, nu, dar de la germană pot să înţeleg şi suedeza şi toate limbile germanice; --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:46 (UTC) ::::::Dar să scrii este altceva, este mult mai greu şi trebuie să ştii nişte reguli în legătura cu gramatica etc. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:48 (UTC) ::::::: Le ştiu dom'le. 'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:49 (UTC) :::::::: Eşti suspect --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::CSI Adlibita! :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:54 (UTC) :::::::::: Ik ben blij dat de recente wijzigingen pagina bijna vol is:) 'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:55 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahahaha, cu un discuţie da :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:56 (UTC) E, depende hombre, si es cerveza holandesa o rumena! :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:08 (UTC) Haha E, deci tu esti Ervin de fapt... --Mocu dp. 14 februarie 2010 15:44 (UTC) :Por acaso, falei isso? --Mocu dp. 14 februarie 2010 15:51 (UTC) É que não sabia que você é o mesmo, só isso. E tá bom, se você quer conversar aqui, aqui será. --Mocu dp. 14 februarie 2010 16:07 (UTC) Semnătura Ia încearcă să semnezi acuma. --Bucurestean 15 februarie 2010 21:12 (UTC) ok, --[[User:Misterr|' Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 21:21 (UTC) War Excuse my English misterr Ervin... But the war between Adlibita and Lovia is a pretty tricky situation. Lovia has no army whatsoever. The country is small, weak and defenceless and cannot fight back at all and cannot hold back any invading army. When will the invasion begin? It is pretty interesting. Dr. Magnus 16 februarie 2010 16:08 (UTC) :War? You're kidding :)) Besides, Misterr doesn't have the power to declare war upon a state. --Bucurestean 16 februarie 2010 16:46 (UTC) Well, he just did this very day on Lovia. He made Adlibita declare war on Lovia and now we are ready to rumble. Let's fight people, we shall meet on the field of honour people! Dr. Magnus 16 februarie 2010 17:27 (UTC) Avertizare Războiul fictiv Adlibitan-Lovian este considerat vandalism. Data următoare te voi bloca. --Bucurestean 16 februarie 2010 17:32 (UTC) :Te-as ruga ca data viitoare sa mai intrebi si tu pe altii cand vrei sa faci ceva important. Nu de alta, dar nu esti la tine pe mosie aici. Repet ce a zis Alex. Data viitoare te blochez eu daca nu o face el. Sa stii ca aici nu vom avea cu tine rabdarea pe care au avut-o cei de la Wikipedia. --Mocu dp. 16 februarie 2010 17:42 (UTC) ::Bine, cereţi voi vă rog pace, eu am treabă acum şi nu mai am timp. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ''']][talk] 16 februarie 2010 17:46 (UTC) Propune-l singur. Tu vrei sa-l rulezi, deci tu trebuie sa-l propui si sa explici de ce si pentru ce vrei sa-l folosesti. --Mocu dp. 16 februarie 2010 21:14 (UTC)